Perfect Bait For A Butterfly
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: This was it, he’d been overwhelmed and captured, Marco was now simply a means to an end “Dont come for me Star.” Missing scene from Storm the Castle, I own nothing.


The red hoodie wearing brunette glares as he slams his bedroom door shut, fists clenched at his sides as Marco Ubaldo Diaz closed his eyes and lowers his head.

The fourteen-year old couldn't process the words that had just come out of his friend Star Butterflie's mouth "Makes me wonder why we're even friends? Are you kidding me?"

How could she say that? All he'd been doing was protecting her! Their lives weren't worth a measly sandwich that said blonde princess was now currently scrapping off the hallway walls after it had accidentally been flung there.

Marco sighs, brown eyes catching sight of what looked to be a mayonnaise stain upon his favorite garment "Seriously?"

The boy knew he'd have to wash the hoodie immediately to get the stain out, it could ruin his red protector! Yes, he owned a dozen, but this one was his favorite. It fit him just right, the color was the brightest, he swore the pockets were just an inch deeper, yep, it had to be cleaned.

"Could this day honestly get any worse?"

Marco removes the cloth from his body, now revealing his gray undershirt, the other reason he had to wash it was because every time he looked at that stain, the harsh words echoed through out his head.

Marco's fingers clenched deeply into the red fibers "What am I like, Star?"

Star was mad at him? Him? All Marco had ever done was try to be there for her, always standing by her side to fix the various problems the princess dragged them both into.

"What do I get like when I'm, oh, I don't know? Trying to help you!"

Whenever the situation became dire, Marco's the one to knock some sense into Star or take things into his own hands, for example said sandwich incident. He'd been the one to see the danger and grab the scissors, Marco himself dragged them both to safety before anything worse happened.

"We could have died! That thing wanted to eat me!" States Marco as the boy begins to pace

But what does any of that ever get him? Star could make any stupid, idiotic mistakes she wanted and not suffer any consequences, while Marco always got stuck cleaning up the mess after once again having to step in.

The teens blood began to boil "Why would she even say that?"

Angrily the hoodie is tossed to the ground, Marco falling backwards onto the side of his bed, feet dangling from the cushioned edge. "Everything I do is for her!"

All of his pain, anger and hurt was caused by a stupid sandwich, a dinner dish consisting of bread, meat, cheese, lettuce and sauce had ruined his friendship with Star.

"I'll never look at food the same way again after this." Grumbled the brunette

Those vile words the princess had spoken had deeply hurt, Marco knew the two were very different from one another, but now he was starting to think that maybe they were just too different. Star obviously felt that way towards him.

"I thought we were friends, Star" Whispers Marco, body burrowing into a fetal position

Said Mewni girl had berated his attempts to leave the food in favor of living, he'd bashed the monsters tentacled arms as it attempted pulling Marco back into its dimension, yet, he's the one that gets yelled at?

"Were we ever really friends at all?" Brown eyes now clenched shut as to fight away the stray tears.

Couldn't Star see why he acted the way he had? It was almost ironic how the one adventure about a sandwich is the game changer for her.

"We had to have been, it couldn't have all been a lie ... Right?" The grip grasping his forearms now getting tighter.

Star and Marco had been through so much in the short amount of months they'd known each other and they'd never fought this badly before, words of anger hadn't been heard till now.

"This whole situation is ridiculous!" Declares the brunette as the boy buried his face into the mattress "How could Star question our friendship?"

Marco's chest began to tighten, why are they friends? Well, maybe, it's because of everything they've been through together? Maybe, it's thanks to Marco and Star accepting one another into their lives so easily? Maybe, because they both are there for one another in their time of need? Or perhaps, it's the fact that they both are so different they end up balancing each other out?

"Just because I somehow messed up doesn't make us not friends anymore, Star's taking this whole thing way too far."

Marco never questioned why, so how could Star? The princess was so mad at him for simply doing what he'd always done, what did he do to deserve any of this?

"Star annoys me on a daily basis, yet you don't see me out there saying hurtful comments!" Bare arms cutting through the emptiness.

Star's the one to constantly put him in harms way, she's the one who strolled into his families lives without even asking first, he'd even allowed her to drive him out of his own home!

"I honestly can't believe I did that, almost made her leave ... Maybe I am more like Star than I thought?" The teens arms now growing numb before finally falling onto the bed in a dead heap.

Marco could hate her, he could tell to her to leave just like how Star had planned to do the first time they met, the thing is though, no matter how upset the Mewni girl made him, and he could alphabetize an entire book series on just that alone, Marco still considered her to be his best friend.

"Ok, Diaz, calm down and try to see things from Star's point of view." Arms folded across his chest, head angled upwards, body now facing the ceiling, eyes closed in deep thought and concentration.

In order to understand, Marco had to put himself in Star's shoes. The princess was sent to Earth for protection and studying her magic, Ludo and his cronies constantly attacked her to steal the wand, Star and Marco would fight the monsters together, he would use his karate while Star spoke spell after spell, they'd win and go home to eat super awesome nachos.

"I hate when you get like this!" Repeated Star's voice, when he got like what? All he'd been doing was protecting her! They both almost died for a sandwich, no food is worth a life.

"What does she mean? What did I do, Star?"

Marco always watched out for Star, magical princess from another dimension or not, everyone deserves to be kept safe, so why now was she suddenly so upset about it?

"What did I do to make Star so angry with me?"

Marco groans as the answer evades him, the only thing he could think of was he took things too far or too seriously this time. Star had gone out of her way to take him there, in fact, she seemed desperate for him to try the worlds greatest sandwich.

The boy's brown orbs widen "Could that be why?"

Marco rewound the day and was now seeing the events from Star's point of view.

"Come on, Star! The answer has to be here, whatever happened today is what caused this whole mess."

The girl had wanted to show him a new realm, allow Marco to eat a delicacy from her dimension, but that wasn't different from any other day, so what was so special about a sandwich?

"We always go dimension hopping, granted we don't usually head straight for a monsters food."

His own super awesome nachos came to mind, he'd shared his very own creations with Star, had she wanted to share something she made with him?

"Okay, but you honestly can't compare my deliciousness to a sandwich" scoffs the teenager before getting a sudden epiphany "Or could you?"

The brunette knew Star wasn't much of a cook, especially when it came to Earth cuisine, but food from her own dimension? That would be a piece of cake. Just like how Marco went out of his way for her, Star was returning the favor the only way she knew how.

"All those trips to Mewni, could that be Star's way of giving back to me?"

The blonde was just trying to do something nice, granted she didn't think the situation entirely through, Star hadn't taken his feelings into consideration, she hadn't even informed him of the danger. She'd made up her mind and that was it.

"Could sharing a sandwich have really meant that much to her?"

Star was impulsive, where as Marco wasn't, he's the labeled "Safe Kid" for a reason and as much as the teen hated it, he was starting to see just how true the comment really was.

"Ok, I guess it could ... Some safe kid I turned out to be, can't even see when somethings wrong with my best friend."

The brunette had been trying so hard to wrench himself out of said title, being logical and following the rules doesn't have to mean he's always got to play it safe, in fact, ever since Star showed up, Marco's been in constant danger, which in his mind would be far from his given namesake.

"I focused so much on keeping Star safe, that I didn't see how much this meant to her. And not just today, since we first met!"

Monsters attacking on a daily basis, magic spells that can seriously hurt someone, Marco shuddered at the memory of monster arm, his house constantly being destroyed, teacher turned into a troll and he wouldn't even bring up the Mewberty fiasco.

"All those times Star had just been trying to help, healing my arm, setting the teacher up on a date, cleaning the house."

All that danger he'd willingly signed up for the moment the princess crashed into his life, even asking that day how often of an occurrence the fights would be.

But his friend hadn't been given that choice, not when it came to him. Marco knew he didn't have to protect Star, but she did have to protect him "Star's never had to keep anyone safe before, all her friends have magic powers! She's still trying to get the hang of me being a human."

Star wasn't weak nor an easy target, she had magic and spells, but what did he bring to the table? A few karate kicks and jabs was really all he had. Star had to watch his back in the fights, Marco would constantly see blue eyes keeping close tabs on him.

"Now that I think about it, how many times was I used against Star in a fight?" Sure Ludo wanted the wand, but lately his first goal was to eliminate karate boy from said battle.

In truth, Marco felt useless at times, that's why he pushes so hard to be there for Star, if monsters attack, Marco's poised in a battle ready position and already guarding the princess.

"How didn't I see it before now?" What Star hated that he continuously kept doing "It wasn't that I was ruining all her fun or being too safe, it's that I didn't care how Star felt, didn't see how hard and how much she's been trying to fit in and still be herself, keep me from getting hurt and still be a friend, I see her as Star Butterfly, but I treated her as future queen of Mewni."

"I really messed up, I never wanted to hurt her or make her feel as if I'm nothing but a guard" The teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously "She's been trying her best to look out for me and to show just how much she cares ... I guess I took this whole thing a little too far, I just wanted Star to be safe. There's only so much I can do to help being a human."

If what he'd concluded was true, Marco needed to apologize, however, he wasn't going to excuse Star for what she'd said to him, that would have to be dealt with.

"Hope she's still up, if not, I'll have to wait and talk to her in the morning."

Rising from his bed, heart racing to speak and make amends with Star, Marco was caught completely unaware of the sudden attack.

"Grab him!" Comes a whispered, but very much real order.

Cackled snickering and mocking laughter swept throughout his room as the teen was grabbed, arms forced behind his back.

"Hurry up before someone hears!" Spoke the hushed voice once more.

Before he could even think to scream, a large hand covers his mouth, Marco struggles as whomever is holding him has now tightly crossed his wrists, their grip being replaced with thin woven cords of rope cinching the two appendages together.

"Make sure those knots are nice and tight." Speaks the familiar monsters voice for a third time, causing Marco to be on edge "Wouldn't want our precious bait getting away, now would we?"

Marco looks at the uninvited monsters in his bedroom, mouth moving just enough to free his top lip, pearly whites now biting deep into the hand currently keeping him silent.

The monster wails in pain, relinquishing his hold, a growl bubbling deep in his throat at the sight of crimson blood dripping from the wound.

"Bait? What are you talking about?" Questions Marco, the teen went to kick-out, but was stopped thanks to another monsters hands pressing his ankles together "Whatever Ludo's planning, it won't work."

The little fly man hovers in front of Marco's face, staying eye level with the teen "Ludo's no longer in charge, Toffee has ordered us to take you, Marco Diaz."

"Toffee? Who is Toffee and what does he want with me? You said earlier I was bait? Whatever your plan is, Star won't fall into your trap." Speaks Marco in determination "You won't get her wand."

"Oh we will this time" mocks the fly "We almost had you earlier in that net, lucky Star was there to save you. Only the princess won't be riding to your rescue this time, not until we're ready for her."

Marco's eyes widened, had that whole fight been a simple set-up to take him? Trapping him in the net, dragging him away "What do you want with me?"

Boo Fly opened his mouth to answer, but was halted at the knocking upon Marco's door "Gag him!"

"Marco? I'm sorry, I was a jerk, it's just I really wanted you try this sandwich. It's kind of smashed and dirty, but it's still delicious." Muffled Star Butterflies voice from the other side of the wooden entrance.

Marco shook his head, body struggling to escape his captors, he had to warn Star "Sta- mmmmpphf!"

Boo Fly smiles as Beard Deer once again clamped his hand over Marco's mouth, the monsters all hide, dragging a wriggling Marco helplessly into his own closet "I'll give Star the ultimatum, then we'll go."

Large eyes land on a struggling and glaring Marco as the fly puts on the very same red stained hoodie he'd tossed to the floor earlier "Keep him quiet and finish securing the boy."

The door is shut, Marco can barely manage to see through the closet blinds, the teen didn't even struggle as more ropes are used to cuff his ankles.

What was happening? Ludo was no longer in charge? Who is Toffee and why did he target me and not Star? Whatever this new candy named villain had in mind, he planned to use him to do it.

The clicking of his door opening re-ignited his fight, he had to get away, these monsters were going to use him against Star and that wasn't something he'd let happen.

"Marco?" Questions Star as the blonde sees the seemingly empty room "huh, no Marco" quickly she rushes in search of the boy's parents "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!"

No, Star! Thought Marco frantically, please don't bring my parents into this!

Wasting no more time, Boo Fly proceeds to the edge of the bed, facing away from the opening, making it seem as though Marco was still safe and sound sitting a top his mattress.

This act angered the teen to no end, first these guys ambush him in his bedroom, tie him up and gag him, imprison the boy in his own closet, are planning to use him against his best friend and then still have the nerve to wear his freaking hoodie?

The monsters in the closet were having a hard time confining their young hostage, Marco's wrists and legs were bound, but the bindings didn't seem to be halting his escape efforts as much as they would have liked as Marco tugged and pulled at the confining ropes.

Bearicorn takes it upon himself to further the bindings along, tweaking the knots to tighten, causing Marco to gasp in pain, but also quickly ending his now fruitless struggles.

The restrictions hurt a lot more than the movies claimed, Marco had never been bound before, but now that he's experienced the confinement once, he'd pass on ever dealing with it again.

The ringing of his cell phone echoes throughout the room, the boy unable to miss the vibration coming from his hoodies pocket, the ringtone being that of one Star Butterfly. What Marco wouldn't give to have those ropes disappear, his karate could have easily taken care of these guys, unfortunately, that wasn't an option. "Mmmlllppp!"

Beard Deer tightens his hold over Marco's mouth in response to the boy's attempted cry for help. Running footsteps and the re-opening of the door regain everyone's attention towards the scene just outside the closet.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Star happy that she's finally found her friend "What's with everyone sitting alone in the dark like a bunch of weirdy-"

Marco's brown orbs widened, it's not me, Star! Get out of here while you still can!

"Weirds ... " Star's mouth dropped open at the sight before her, body stiffening in confusion as she released her hold on the telephone "Uh, Marco? Where did you put your legs?"

At that statement, the brunette currently being held captive wanted nothing more than to face palm his forehead.

The princess is shocked when the floating hoodied head swivels to face her, before Star, in her besties bedroom, wearing his hoodie was one of Ludo's monsters.

Marco can only watch as the scene plays out, hopefully Star can beat this guy and rescue him no problem.

Star gasps, hand rising to cover her mouth as her worry for the missing boy increased "What have you done with Marco?"

Tied and gagged him before tossing him into his own closet? Seethed the teen angrily, oh yeah, and stole his favorite hoodie!

"If you ever want to see your boy alive again, bring the wand to Ludo's castle tonight." Boo Fly points a menacing finger at Star "And come alone."

Unfortunately, Marco couldn't see Star's face from his current position, he hoped his friend was ok after being told of his capture. Don't worry about me, Star.

Boo Fly hastily shrugs himself free of the red clothing and backs out the window, leaving a perplexed looking Star to ponder what she should do next.

Marco lifts his head high as Star doesn't move, come on, Star! Snap out of it, You've got this, I believe in you.

The laugh and sudden arrival of a now black eyed Mr. Diaz interrupts Star's thoughts "You're never going to believe this, the telephone punched me in the face! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

... Only my dad could be laughing after getting hit in the face by a telephone.

Star continues to stare at the seemingly all too happy man, seeing out of the corner of her eye Angie Diaz now making her way towards the pair. How could she break the news that their only son has been kidnapped?

"Did you find Marco?" Asks a still chuckling Rafael Diaz, his smiling wife standing next to his left shoulder.

Star, no! You can't tell them I got taken! Pleads the struggling boy

Nervously, Star stutters "Uhhhhhhh ... I, um"

Just say we're hanging out in another dimension, I took the laser puppies out for a walk, anything, but the truth!

Blue eyes look up into the Diaz's now concerned faces before finally having the truth spill from Star's lips "Marco's been kidnapped by Ludo"

Like a tidal wave crashing to the shore, Marco feels he can no longer breathe, Star's words now left him breathless for the second time that day.

All chuckles and smiles cease at the grave news, both parents now extremely worried for their missing son "I'm calling the police" States Angie, the ailing mother now exiting Marco's bedroom, Rafael and Star following.

No, wait, Mom, Dad, Star! I'm here, in the closet, I'm RIGHT HERE!

Once the coast was clear, a smirking Boo Fly re-enters through the very same window "She's gone, hurry up with the boy."

The closet door is slowly and carefully opened, Beard Deer keeping his hand held uncomfortably and effectively tight over Marco's lips, while Bearicorn holds the teens thrashing and tied ankles.

The teen struggled, the boy clawed the best he could with his hands tied behind his back, biting now had no effect as fresh blood dropped onto his once clean and pristine floor, none of his screams could be heard underneath the gag and no amount of flailing made the monsters lose their grip on him. Marco attempted whatever he could think of in any attempt of escaping to no avail.

Boo Fly uses the dimensional scissors, reveling in Marco's now desperate, but still silenced screams. Looking back on all the past fights, he wondered why Ludo hadn't thought of taking the boy?

Marco flinched as the flys wings can now be heard much closer to him, no doubt the monster was once again floating right before him.

"Star won't just give up her wand, she has to be given proper motivation, and what better leverage is out there, but you, Marco Diaz?" Thinks Boo Fly out loud, he could see the princesses weakness now.

Marco glares, he'd liked the stupid fly a lot more when he didn't talk, the brunette couldn't even defend himself against this treatment.

"She'll come for you, Toffee was right, you'll be Star Butterflies end." Marco stares, was this guy serious? Yes, Star was his best friend and she cares about him, but giving up her wand? Marco just didn't see that ever happening, not even for him.

Boo Fly mockingly messes with Marco's tuft of brown hair, the monsters could all hear the conservation that was currently going on in the living room, listening as Star explains to the cop her friends abduction and ransom.

"Wait till you see what Toffee has planned for you!" Laughs Boo Fly as the monsters begin their few steps towards the portal.

This was it, he'd been overwhelmed and captured, Marco was now simply a means to an end, he'd be used as bait to lure Star into Toffee's trap and then ... Well that's the part that frightened the boy the most.

Don't come for me, Star. Stay safe, and protect your wand, it's all up to you now, I know you'll get the hang of things and become a great queen of Mewni, I'm sorry, I won't be able to be there.

 **And if you have seen the season one finale you know how the story ends, if not I'd suggest giving it a watch. Until next time, everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it ;)**


End file.
